Worth of a Cat
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but no one ever asks the cat theirs.
1. Prologue

Title: Worth of a Cat  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst  
  
Pairing(s): none yet.  
  
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but no one ever asks the cat theirs.  
  
Chapter Summery: The foundation is set. Kyou has major problems and writes them down to figure them out.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to Kyou but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Fruits Basket is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not really sure if it's canon that the Cat gets locked up but I'm using that plot device anyway because this vicious angst bunny attacked me then morphed into a plot bunny and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote what it wanted. This is the result.  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,052  
  
Prologue  
  
From the journal of Shoma Kyou:  
  
They all condemn me as the cat and make me outcast among the cursed. They belittle me, call me stupid, and mock me, but they never stop to think that a cat is still a cat no matter what form it happens to wear. They don't understand that cat's know things that others can't even begin to fathom. They keep secrets better than any other creature just because it suits them.  
  
The members of this family would be devastated if they knew the secrets I keep. All the Cats of the family have known the true story of the curse, and none of us have been able to tell for we are bound by that stupid geis not to even hint at this story until someone asks us what we know of the curse. That will begin the breaking I think. I find it horribly ironic that the outcast of the clan holds the key to breaking the curse and he can't even hint at it.  
  
They all think they're so much better than me, so much smarter; that they know all there is to know of the curse. Little do they know that they know nothing but idle speculation and a flimsy excuse. Only two people know the truth; the Cat, and the clan head. No one in this family ever thinks that while yes fourteen of us are directly affected by the curse, that only thirteen of use have alternate forms. That the thirteenth, the outcast, has two. They use the tale of the Chinese Zodiac to explain why I'm outcast, why it's these specific forms that we take. They completely deny the fact that it might just be coincidence that we have those forms.  
  
They never stop to wonder why the cat isn't locked up from the time they're born rather than when they turn eighteen. They comfort themselves with their illusion of superiority, of arrogance; but they are nothing but what they constantly accuse me of being.  
  
It amuses me to imagine their reactions to finding out the truth. That the clan head and the Cat had once been in each others position. And that the so called, 'vengeful cat spirit' was actually the supposed clan heads alternate form though twisted by not being attached to it's proper body.  
  
But even if one did ask, they wouldn't believe me. I mean what would I know? I mean, I'm just the cat!  
  
I still have hope though. There is another way to reclaim proper balance for our clan. I have until my eighteen birthday to find a way to return Akito's alternate form to him. If I fail, I will be locked in the cage and I know it will break my spirit. Cats are not meant to be confined. We only live with humans because we choose to after all.  
  
But if I succeed, oh if I succeed, I shall never be locked up, nor will any other Cat. We will have our rightful position again, and those arrogant fools that call themselves my family will finally see the truth. I feel that day is near. It might not be me, but it will be soon. Soon the balance will be restored.  
  
But until that day, I have a role to fulfill so that they won't pay close attention to what I am really doing. Yes one day soon. But I will not do what the usurper did; I will not have the Dragon alter everyone's memory. They will remember and regret.  
  
Besides what mortal has ever made a cat forget it's importance? Or kept them from eventually reminding you of it.  
  
Feh. Look at what I'm writing... I think I may be over thinking this to much. Maybe I should take a step back and not think about it for a while. Maybe a solution will come to me then, then again maybe not. The only way I can not think about it is to not be near any of the others and having them constantly reminding me.  
  
Like Akito would ever allow me to leave even for a little while. Not without demanding something of me that I'm not sure I'm willing to sacrifice yet anyway.  
  
"Oi, kuso nezumi! What are you doing in my room?" Kyou demanded as he looked up from where he was writing in his journal. Yuki had just stepped into his room and was standing there watching with a bland expression.  
  
"Tohru sent me to get you for dinner, baka neko." Yuki said blandly eyeing Kyou who was sitting on his bed writing in his journal again.  
  
"Well get out of my room. I'll be right down." Kyou snapped. Today had not been an especially good one for him. Yet another attempt to break the curse hadn't worked so now he had a dull ache all over his body, and he was mentally exhausted. Again. And now he had to deal with 'Prince Yuki.' Just wonderful.  
  
Yuki just left the room well used to Kyou's almost perpetually bad mood. Although he was vaguely curious as to what he had been writing in it, he had a good guess. More of the same stuff that he spouted off out loud most likely.  
  



	2. Kyou's Request

Title: Worth of a Cat  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst  
  
Pairing(s): Kyou/Akito this chapter  
  
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but no one ever asks the cat theirs.  
  
Chapter Summery: Kyou's up to something, and he's doing things really out of character for him.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to Kyou but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Fruits Basket is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not really sure if it's canon that the Cat gets locked up but I'm using that plot device anyway because this vicious angst bunny attacked me then morphed into a plot bunny and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote what it wanted. This is the result.  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,133  
  
Chapter One – Kyou's Request  
  
Tohru hummed softly as she carried the basket of folded laundry down the hall. Things had been quiet for the last week, and though she hoped that it would continue, she knew it wouldn't.  
  
Just as she reached for Kyou's door it slid open revealing a strangely dressed Kyou. Tohru stood and stared in shock. She had never seen him in a kimono and hakama before, but the deep blue of the kimono and the black of the hakama seemed to oddly suit him.  
  
"Kyou-kun what are you doing so dressed up?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Tohru, I won't be able to come to dinner tonight." Kyou informed her distractedly. "I have some business to take care of tonight."  
  
"Where are you going?" Tohru was surprised by how distant Kyou seemed, it was obvious that something was bothering him. And though she wished he didn't hide it from her she respected his privacy to much to pry.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. Oya nasumi Tohru." After a slight bow he started down the hall.  
  
"Oya nasumi Kyou-kun," Tohru said softly as she tried to swallow the feeling she had that was horribly wrong. Something... dangerous.  
  
Kyou watched distantly as the servant left the room leaving him and Akito alone. He knew he should feel something, but he just felt hollow. He knew that it wasn't a good sign, but then again, that hollowness was what gave him what was needed to do this.  
  
"I must say that this is a surprise." Akito said in an almost pleasant tone.  
  
Kyou just studied Akito in silence as he took a sip of his tea. After he sat the tea back on the table he pulled out a piece of paper and said a single curt word, activating the ward he had brought with him.  
  
"Was there any need for that? If you wanted privacy you could have just said something." Akito pointed out mildly.  
  
"I wish to leave" Kyou stated flatly, ignoring Akito's words.  
  
"And why should I grant this... request? Why shouldn't I take it as your trying to run away?" Akito asked curious as to what Kyou's response would be.  
  
"Because you know that I will return. I am not willing to trade the little freedom the cat has for my own freedom. Besides that, I am willing to offer anything I can for this request."  
  
"Really." Akito studied the tense cat across from him for several minutes as he thought over his options carefully. After five minutes Akito set his empty cup down, "Very well, but the payment for your request is that you do everything I tell you until dawn and after you get back."  
  
Kyou started at him with flat eyes as he agreed with a slight inclination of his head sealing his fate.  
  
"Good. Come here." Akito said anticipation the night to come.  
  
End Notes: I'm not sure if I got Akito in character in this chapter, but if I didn't he's just curious about what Kyou would want to come see him dressed like that. So they were civil to each other... in a cold distant they hate each other sort of way. Anyway I kinda need some help, I want help in figuring out just what the 'vengeful cat spirit' should actually look like when it's not twisted by being attached to someone it shouldn't be. I'm thinking some type of bird, but I'm open to suggestions. (about as open as Cartman's mom is to sex)  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Fruits Basket Haven ML Replies:  
  
Mel Estes: I'm glad you liked that theory. And the reason Kyou doesn't say anything is because he quite literally can't. He has a geis cast on him. So while yes normally he would broadcast what he knows to the world, in this matter he can't even hint at it. And I was considering having him break the curse that way but then I decided that that would have been tried already by a previous Cat. So I chucked that idea. Please review again.  
  
Haru X Kyou ML Replies:  
  
lutzchan: I'm glad you liked the prologue. And I agree it was a good premise for a story. About the Haru/Kyou thing...well we'll see, I'm not really sure what the final pairing will be. But I do like that pairing so maybe. And in the infamous words of Cordelia Chase of Buffy and Angel fame: "Tact is just saying stuff that isn't true." So don't sweat the subtle. Please review again.  
  
Fanfiction.net Replies:  
  
Tysoyo Kalli: That's weird that you dreamed that then I wrote it. I'm glad you liked how I did my explanation for the curse. I'm also glad you liked how introspective I made Kyou, it was surprisingly easy to write. Keep up the compliments in future reviews please, it's wonderful for my ego. And I do have to agree with you about the fanfics, they tend to follow a set template and when you come across one that uses a different or new one it's always a nice change. And as for others writing journal entries, they will, it's just I couldn't fit it into this chapter. But future one's will have that. As well as the sequel I think. And I don't mind the ramble. Long reviews get long replies after all. Not to say I don't like short ones. I like just about any review, but the long ones are a more enjoyable read. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please review again.  
  
LadyWaterShaman: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Encouragement is always welcome from reviewers. You mean you didn't think it was already a good story? pouts But then again that was just the prologue so I can understand that. Please review again. 


	3. Afterglow

Title: Worth of a Cat  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst  
  
Pairing(s): None this chapter. Future Haru/Kyou/Yuki. Mention of Akito/Kyou.  
  
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but no one ever asks the cat theirs.  
  
Chapter Summery: Kyou has an interesting conversation.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to Kyou but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Fruits Basket is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not really sure if it's canon that the Cat gets locked up but I'm using that plot device anyway because this vicious angst bunny attacked me then morphed into a plot bunny and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote what it wanted. This is the result.  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,385  
  
Chapter Two – Afterglow  
  
Hatori looked up in surprise as Haru burst into his office carrying a large sheet wrapped bundle that he hurriedly sat down on the examining table. "Haru, what are...?"  
  
"It's really bad," Haru said interrupting him pulling the sheet down to expose Kyou's sleeping face. "Akito ordered me to remove him from his room ten minutes ago, and to return him to Shigure's house to prepare."  
  
Before they could continue or speak anymore Kyou's eyes snapped open to stare at them. "Wonderful." Kyou muttered as he sat up to take in his surroundings, "Simply wonderful. Where are my clothes?" Kyou asked holding the sheet around him.  
  
"I need to examine you first before you get dressed, Kyou." Hatori said as he put a hand on Kyou's shoulder to keep him from standing up.  
  
"I'm fine," Kyou snapped irritated at how Hatori and Haru were acting towards him. He wasn't an invalid. Kyou studied the two other males in a moment of cats disdain, "Look, since the two of you won't leave this be until I say anything, it wasn't rape. Anything that happened between Akito and me last night was consensual. I'm not injured beyond some light bruising and strained muscles. I'm fine. Now get me some clothes. I would like to get out of here quickly." Kyou stated in a flat, emotionless voice.  
  
"What do you mean consensual? You hate Akito! And he despises you. How the hell can the two of you even be in the same room, let alone do that?!" Haru demanded incredulous at how blasé Kyou was being about the entire thing.  
  
Kyou tilted his head and looked at Haru with oddly calm eyes. "Nothing is ever what it seems, especially with this family." Kyou jumped down off the table and stepped into Haru's personal space. "Besides; passion is still passion no matter what emotion is behind it. So, yes it was possible for it to happen that way. Now get me some clothes."  
  
Haru stared at Kyou in shock. He had never expected anything like that from Kyou of all people. Yes their family was full of some rather eccentric perverts, but Kyou had always been the most innocent of their age group. Even Momji had more sexual knowledge than Kyou did. Or so Haru had thought until that moment. But it appeared that Kyou was much more experienced than he let on.  
  
"Get Kyou something to wear, Haru." Hatori requested breaking into the staring contest the younger males were involved in.  
  
"I'll be right back." Haru gave Kyou one last considering look before turning and leaving the room much calmer than when he entered.  
  
Hatori looked at Kyou considering, eyeing him up and down. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Kyou moved to where the table stood between the two of them.  
  
"Why did you do it? Agree to it?" Hatori inquired morbidly curious.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Kyou informed Hatori staring at him with his unusually calm red eyes.  
  
"Try me. I might surprise you." Hatori coxed.  
  
Kyou eyed Hatori silently for several long moments considering his options before answering. "What's the worth of the Cat and it's secrets? Find the answer to those questions and you might find an answer to the why."  
  
"What secrets?" Hatori asked confused by Kyou's cryptic response.  
  
Kyou gave Hatoi a sad smile, "I can't answer that question."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not the right question." Kyou looked both sad and frustrated at the same time. "But maybe someday..."  
  
Haru came in with a bundle of clothes interrupting further conversation. Kyou accepted the bundle before more could be said and started to dress ignoring the other two.  
  
"Goodbye." Kyou said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Wait Kyou, where are you going?" Haru asked stepping up to stand between Kyou and his escape. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to Shigure's and it's non of your business. Now move before I move you." Kyou growled annoyed.  
  
"I'll give you a ride, Kyou." Hatori offered.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Kyou growled as he pushed Haru out of the way and exited the office.  
  
"Looks like the afterglow's worn off." Haru muttered as he followed Kyou out.  
  
"Indeed." Hatori said slightly amused at Haru's observation as he closed his office door behind him.  
  
End Notes: I've finally decided on a pairing. It'll be Haru/Kyou/Yuki eventually. But I'm going to lead up to it so it will most likely be in the sequel that I actually get them officially together.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Fanfiction.net Replies:  
  
midori: I'm glad you like that theory. See sometimes mutant plot-bunnies can give you good ideas. As for Akito being under a geas...well maybe he is and maybe he isn't. We'll just have to wait and see. But he and Kyou can talk about the... curse. They just don't 'cause they don't like each other. Please review again.  
  
Cat: I'm glad you liked it. Please review again.  
  
YumeTakato: I'm glad this story interests you. It interests me as well. But then again it should considering I'm writing it. And I agree, Kyou is my favorite character for this fandom. And pet your kitty for me, ne? Please review again.  
  
plums: I'm glad you like it. And I will make the chapters longer when I revise it at some point in the future. The only reason they aren't already, is that I already had what you saw so far written down on paper and I was just getting the main plot down. So the revision when I write it should be longer and explore the other characters more. But thanks for your criticism, it makes my writing better I think. Please review again.  
  
Fruits Basket Haven ML Replies:  
  
Koko-chan: thanks for explaining the geas thing. And for correcting my spelling. My normal beta isn't into this fandom, though I am wearing her down, but because of that she didn't edit it for me. Please review again, even indirectly is good.  
  
Kyuketsuki Hime Miyu: I'm glad you like my concept for the story. And yes I kinda did cut it short, but this is only the first draft, and my first drafts tend to be abrupt. And thank you for saying that I had Akito in character. I wasn't sure if I did. And thank you for your suggestions. I think I have a couple ideas, but I need to think a bit more about it. Please review again.  
  
Kyou/Yuki ML Replies:  
  
kaesaku-sama: I'm glad you liked it. Please review again.  
  
Caitlin: I'm glad you liked it. As to the Akito thing, well I'll let you draw your own conclusions on just what exactly happened, though it should be pretty obvious. And yes it will be angsty. And I'm pleased that you like the fact that Kyou's a lot more mysterious than his family gives him credit for. Please review again.  
  
crystal clear: I'm glad you like it. And I would love to have you archive it on your site. That would be incredibly cool. You're the first one to ever request to archive one of my fics. And I also think it's off to a good start, especially considering how... stilted it seems to me. And yes I did decide on the pairing, but that's in my ending notes so I won't repeat it again. Please review again. 


End file.
